Eu não li Harry Potter
by RIP's Wizards
Summary: RIPAGEM. Não importa o tamanho, os personagens e o tempo. Certos autores sempre conseguem fazer maravilhas com a história criada pela J.K.


_**Eu não li Harry Potter**_

**Indicado por CaahT39C**. **(Lavi: Valeu! ^^/)(Baby: Mundo precisa de almas assim!)****  
><strong>  
><strong>Título: Eu. Não. Amo. James. Potter. (Lavi: Não tenho nada contra o James, mas tenho tudo contra o filho dele!)(Baby: Eu também não, se te ajuda. Q)<strong>

Autora:huddykoala {Becca: Uau, vou colocar esse nome na minha filha!} 

**Link: **.net/s/3659672/1/Eu_bNao_b_Amo_bJames_b_Potter

**Casal:** James/ Lily.** (Lavi: Pô, vão estragar um dos melhores casais!)(Baby: OK, saída pela direita, Baby...!) **{Becca: Alguém pode me explicar como o casal é James/Lily se a Evans NÃO ama o Potty?}

**Disclaimer:** "Se esse James, se esse James fosse me-eu... Eu mandava, eu mandava a Lily se catar..." **(Lavi: Disclaimer fail? Magina!)(Baby: FAIL. FAIL. alert OF FAIL.)** {Becca: "Se essa fic, se essa fic fosse minha... eu mandava, eu mandava alguém queimar..."}**  
><strong>  
>Ok, eu estou aqui, na Sala Comunal, sentada e olhando pro nada, igual uma tonta gorda<strong>. (Lavi: Qual o preconceito contra as gordas?)<strong> {Becca: Olha o bullying!} **(Baby: Tonta tu sempre foi, fia. Q Porque pra olhar pra James Potter tem que ser tonta e-e OLHA O SIRIUS ALI DO LADO, CARAI.)****  
><strong>  
>Tipo... <strong>(Lavi: E a Lily só nas gírias da atualidade!)(Baby: E tinha gírias assim no tempo dela? Q)<strong> Não é que eu goste dele ou qualquer coisa do tipo**.(Baby: É que você sente uma vontade louca de falar o nome dele direto... To sabendo.)** Eu só... Tenho uma pequena atração por ele, mas isso é tudo. {Becca: Nem vem, que tu não me engana, Lily. Tu tá doidinha pra rasgar as roupas do Potty e dar umas palmadas naquela bunda albina, que eu sei u.u} Quero dizer... Ok, ele é o garoto mais lindo do 7º ano, todas as meninas babam por ele, ele me pede pra sair com ele sempre que tem chances... Mas eu definitivamente NÃO estou apaixonada por ele! **(Lavi: Não, amor, você só tá com fogo mesmo!)(Baby: Palmas pra Lavi! u-u)****  
><strong>  
>Tente imaginar eu, Lily Allie Evans, <strong>(Lavi: Tem mesmo o Allie no meio? Sei lá, não combina...)(Baby: Sei não, viu, J.K. disse que é Lily Evans Potter, tem esse Allie não... e-e)<strong> apaixonada por ele, James Alan Potter. **(Lavi: James Alan?)(Baby: Devo repetir que J.K. NÃO ESPECIFICOU NADA DISSO? E-E) **{Becca: Deixa eu só explicar uma coisinha: Os personagens citados anteriormente NÃO TEM NOME DO MEIO! Se a J.K. não disse que eles tem nome do meio, significa que eles NÃO TEM NOME DO MEIO! PAREM DE INVENTAR ESSAS MERDAS!} Não dá muito certo, dá? **(Baby: Nunca deu.)** Cara, a gente não tem quase nada em comum! **(Lavi: Lily, querida, largue as gírias que elas não são do seu tempo, criatura!)** Um exemplo? Enquanto eu, o anjo ruivo em pessoa **(Lavi: Lily, a modéstia em pessoa!)(Baby: Anjo ruivo? Ana! *Supernatural, gente*),** sonho com a bunda do melhor amigo dele (Sirius Black), **(Lavi: COMÉ? *tendo ataque de riso*)(Baby: COMO ASSIM TU SONHAS COM A BUNDA DELE?)(Baby: [2] Nós sabemos quem é o melhor amigo dele, thanksalot.)** **{Becca: Esse sim tem nome do meio! Mas nãããão, as criaturas tem que inventar nome do meio pros filhos da puta renegados ali em cima!} {Becca[2]: Você pode sonhar a vontade, meu bem, mas o Sirius é meu e eu não divido com ninguém! Com a Lavi ou a Baby talvez, mas só pra elas!} **ele, o tarado-maníaco, insiste todo o dia para o titio Dumbie **{Becca: *Caga risadas imaginando a Lily dizendo titio Dumbie.*}** botar um decote maior no uniforme feminino.(**Lavi: Primeiro: faltou um "que" ali em cima. Segundo: Titio Dumbie? O certo é DumDum! Terceiro: Eita, Lily piranha essa! Quer dar pro James E pro Sirius! XD)(Baby: Ela só quer, só pensa em dar... (8)) ****{Becca: Olha, meu bem, a parte de cima no uniforme de Hogwarts, tanto feminino quanto masculino, é uma camisa social, uma gravata e um suéter. Não tem como aumentar o decote, sacas?}****  
><strong>  
>Tá, tá... Eu sei de todos os passos dele e tem a velha história de que "os opostos se atraem" <strong>(Lavi lembra da fanfic Os Dipostos se Atraem [Agata Ridlle] e pensa em largar esse trash pra ir ler a Drarry)(Baby pensou em opostos se atraem e se pergunta por que não tá lendo dramione ao invés deste trash)<strong> (e os babacas do Si e do Remmie dizem que eu sou o Yin do Yang do James), **(Lavi: Si? Remmie? Baixou a Parada Gay em Hogwarts, é? SiRem vai finalmente ser cannon? *w*)(Baby: Primeiro, babaca é você. e_e Segundo: SI E REMMIE? AH,VAI PRO INFERNO, LILY) ** **{Becca SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU Remmie! Que coisa mais gay! SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU}****.** mas NÃO É ASSIM NESSE CASO! Lily A. Evans NÃO estА **(Lavi: O A é tão egoísta que quis aparecer mais do que as outras letras!)(Baby: A, quieta o facho! e_e)** apaixonada por James A. Potter! **{Becca: Com certeza! É a**_**Lily Evan**_**s que está apaixonada pelo**_**James Potter**_**! Não essa Mary Sue aí apaixonada por esse Gary Stu.}**

E daí que eu penso o tempo todo em como seria beijar ele? **(Lavi: "Beijá-lo" fica mais bonito, sabia?)** E daí que eu fico vermelha quando ele chega perto? **(Baby: E daí que você é uma tonta que não sabe o que quer da vida?)** E daí que eu ainda tenho a flor que ele me deu no Dia dos Namorados no 5º ano? E daí que eu já fiz ele tropeçar só pra ver como o cabelo dele fica fofinho bagunçado? **(Lavi: O cabelo dele não tá SEMPRE bagunçado?) (Baby: Cabelo de James Potter nunca viu um pente, ta falando do que ?) ****{Becca: Claro, por que uma palha preto que nem aquela bagunçada deve ser a coisa mais fofinha do mundo!} ** Isso não é estar apaixonada!** (Lavi: Ná, magina! É só fogo no meio das pernas mesmo!)(Baby não fala porque ta rindo feito condenada.) ****{Becca: Não, é só ter uma obsessão pelos cabelos fofinhos do James A. Potter.}****  
><strong>  
>Ok, minhas grandes orelhas ouviram passos lá fora. <strong>(Lavi: Orelhas de Dumbo?)(Baby: "Minhas antenas estão captando a presença do inimigo" #Chapolinfeelings) <strong>**{Becca: *Morre rindo ao imaginar a Evans com orelhas de elefante grudadas na cabeça.*}**Talvez seja umas das minhas melhora amigas: Alice Thorton, Anne Potter ou Lory Greyback. **(Baby: GREYBACK? GREYBACK**_**MESMO**_**? TÁ.) ****{Becca: Nossa, a cada três personagens, duas são Mary Sue's. Que coisa linda -N}** Ah, a Anne? Cara, ela é prima do James! **{Becca: Uau, que descoberta incrível!*Pega uma bazuca e pulveriza a tal Mary Sue prima do Potty.*} **E, conseqüentemente, ela me diz o tempo que ele me ama mais do que ama Quadribol. **(Baby: Credo, como assim ama mais você do que quadribol? TÁ NA CARA QUE QUADRIBOL É MAIS IMPORTANTE!)** Qual a parte ruim? Isso me faz pensar. **(Lavi: É, Lily, é muito ruim pensar, deixe isso pra quem tem cérebro!)****  
><strong>  
>P-Q-P! <strong>{Becca: Olha a boca suja, menina! Vou lavar sua língua com sabão!}<strong>** (Lavi: Repete comigo, Lily: PUTA QUE PARIU!)** A porta se abre e quem eu vejo? Jay Potty em pessoa! **(Lavi: Quem? XD)(Baby: Jay Potter, o amigo imaginário dela.) ****{Becca:SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU A Lily chamando o James de Potty! SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU.} **Ele olha em torno da sala e me vê. Ele sorri. Vem andando na minha direção e me beija na bochecha, o que me faz corar. Ele vira e vai sentar com os Marotos. **(Lavi: James só na marotagem! #fail)(Baby: Agora pareceu aqueles filmes quando ta em câmera lenta. Q)****  
><strong>  
>Eu to aqui agora olhando pro chЦo, <strong>(Lavi: Olhando pra quem? Ou o quê?)(Baby: OLHANDO PRA QUEM? QUE DIABO É ESSE?) <strong>**{Becca: O quê? Chico?}** o tempo parou para mim. Me levanto **(Lavi: "Levanto-me")** de repente e, inconscientemente, ando até a mesa dos Marotos. Eu chamo o seu nome. Ele se levanta quando percebe que fui eu quem o chamou. Eu o agarro rapidamente pelo colarinho de sua camisa e começo a beijá-lo... E ele corresponde. **(Lavi: Chamem os bombeiros! Com tanto fogo entre dois daqui a pouco vai ter incêndio!)(Baby: Posso muito bem imaginá-la aos beijos com o Peter, não vi nome algum aí. u.u Às vezes é bom pôr, sabe. O "ele" se cansa de trabalhar tanto.)****  
><strong>  
>Alguém vai me bater se eu disse que foi o melhor beijo da minha vida? <strong>{Becca: Ahn... Deixe-me ver... Nós! Certo, pessoal?}<strong> ** (Lavi: Eu vou!)(Baby: Não, lanço o Avada Kedavra. u.ú)** Ou que a sensação dos lábios dele nos meus é melhor do que eu pensei? Cara, ele beija bem! **(Lavi: Bom pra ele)(Baby: Esse fato não mudou nada na minha vida.)****  
><strong>  
>Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade nós nos separamos e eu disse:<p>

"Você venceu, eu desisto."

"Anh? Digamos que ele ainda estava meio 'bêbado'. **{Becca: O James tava bêbado? Quem disse isso?} ** (**Lavi: Bêbado de amor! #fail) (Lavi[2]: Os lábios da Lily tinham o que? Vinho? Vodca? Pinga?)(Baby: V e n e n o? *-*)****  
><strong>  
>"Eu gosto de você, James Potter." <strong>(Lavi: Eu te odeio, Lily A. Evans)<strong>

Ele me deu um rápido selinho. **(Lavi: O famoso CHUACK!)**

"Eu também gosto de você, sua ruiva doida."

Esse babaca ainda me paga! **(Lavi: Na cama, né, Lily?)**

**F-I-M (Lavi: É só isso? Eu, hein... Esses autores têm cada ideia...)(Baby: Acabou? MERLIN SEJA LOUVADO!)****  
><strong>  
>NA: Nhã...  
>Não ficou tão ruim, vai? <strong>{Becca: Claro que não! *Pisca os olhos, fazendo cara de santa.* Ficou péssimo!}<strong> **(Lavi: Não, magina, amor!)(Baby: Ruim? Que é isso, ripamos as fanfics que mais gostamos!)****  
><strong>Eu achei fofinha (ou pelo menos bem melhor do que "A Poesia Que Endireitou Minha Vida" e "Lágrimas Sofridas')** {Becca: De que cú assado ela tirou esse títulos?}**, e isso á o que importa, porque eu sou MUITO maneira! **(Lavi: EU SOU FODA!) (Lavi[2]: Autora, vai tomar um chá de modéstia vai!)(Baby: Sou foda, sou foda... (8))****  
><strong>Ah... Eu nem sei mais o que eu tenho pra escrever aqui... Apenas obrigada se você conseguiu ler e "Valeu, cara!" se tiver comentado! x) **(Lavi: E se tiver ripado, ganha o quê?)**

;s **(Lavi: =x)**

Ass.: Meliza W. Potter / Melissa Hornswoggle **(Lavi: Prefiro Lavínia Black! 8D)**

: O sonho perde a graça quando você para de acreditar que ele pode se realizar : **(Lavi: "Fanfics perdem a graça quando trashers resolvem escrever")(Baby: ME RI TODA COM A LAVI, DESCULPA.)**

****  
><strong>Lavi: Eu vou ler A Escola dos Annales que eu ganho mais, sabe? ¬¬<strong>**  
><strong>

**Baby: Vocês tão vendo, se eu tirar nota baixa em Química a culpa é dessa fanfic. e_e**


End file.
